


P.O.S - Shadow Naoto's Experimental Outcome

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [25]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Shadow Naoto and Yukiko, both from Persona 4 and also Fuuka from Persona 3.This one is different and much shorter. Instead of going through how it happened, we decided to jump to after it happened.





	P.O.S - Shadow Naoto's Experimental Outcome

Shadow Naoto had her feet up on the desk, drink in hand. She watched her newly created doll: Fuuka sweep the floor in front of her in an unusual outfit. Her outfit could only be described as a Ghost in the Shell outfit, making her look more like a droid. Hours before, Shadow Naoto had kidnapped Fuuka and experimented on her to make her a special lab assistant for Shadow Naoto. Shadow Naoto grinned, chuckling at her slave girl.  
“Good girl.” She commented.  
Fuuka’s facial expression was now a permanent smile as she kept sweeping, looking at her new Mistress.  
“So, so happy!” Shadow Naoto smiled.  
She pointed to her feet.  
“Rub my feet.” She commanded.  
Fuuka placed the broom down as she walked over to Shadow Naoto. She knelt down at the desk, the sounds of machinery in her knees. She took her feet in her hands and began to rub them, taking such good care of them.  
“Enjoy-bot.” Shadow Naoto said softly, leaning back.  
That was one of Fuuka’s many trigger words as her eyes glowed pink, moaning softly. She continued to massage each foot of Shadow Naoto’s, just staring at them.  
“Good, good.” Shadow Naoto cheered. “Good... Enjoy-bot.”  
Fuuka moaned more, her eyes flashing pink.  
“How do you feel?” She asked.  
Fuuka tried to speak, her voice cutting off and mumbled.  
“Come on girl.” She sighed. “Sing to speak now. Your voice was so wonderful.”  
Fuuka tried speaking more, letting out a cough before words started to come out in the form of a song.  
“Forgive me Mistress.” Fuuka sang. “I am happy thank you Mistress!”  
“Beautiful!” Shadow Naoto clapped. “Enjoy-bot.”  
Fuuka moaned as Shadow Naoto kept repeating the words, watching her doll moan and moan before it turned into shaking and twitching.  
“Good doll.” She commented. “Kiss me.”  
“I love being the good doll for Mistress.” Fuuka sang.  
She moved close to Shadow Naoto before kissing all over her face, Fuuka’s patterns so robotic.  
“Now, go check on the other dolls!” Shadow Naoto commanded.  
“Yes Mistress.” Fuuka bowed as she walked off into the doll room down in the basement.  
Shadow Naoto chuckled, drinking the rest of her drink. She smiled, seeing her other doll Yukiko, who was more clockwork now, holding a tray of a glass and bottle of wine.  
“Thank you dear.” Shadow Naoto smiled, taking the glass and bottle. “So cute.”  
Yukiko didn’t blink, her face blank as she looked at Shadow Naoto.  
“Thank you Mistress.” She replied back.  
“A bit slow in delivery. Turn around.” Shadow Naoto commanded.  
Yukiko obeyed, revealing she now had a key in her back, slowly turning. Shadow Naoto grabbed the key, twisting the key. This made Yukiko moan loudly as she chuckled.  
“There we are!” Shadow Naoto smiled. “Power restored.”  
“Thank you Mistress.” Yukiko bowed smiling.  
As Shadow Naoto drank the last of her drink, Fuuka returned.  
"They are working as planned Mistress." She reported.  
“Great!” Shadow Naoto smirked. “Now make out with each other till one of you breaks.”  
“Yes Mistress.” They both said in unison, though Fuuka’s was more noticeably, singing rather than speaking.  
They both turned to face other as they started making out intently in front of their Mistress. They felt each others body as they stared into each other’s eyes. Shadow Naoto laughed, watching the display.  
“Ah... My maids.” She told herself. “My experiments are going to be a lot more fun from now on!”  



End file.
